Painful Emotions can lead to Love
by Crescent Eclispe
Summary: When a human falls into this world, she takes the name Crescent Eclipse, but once she meets all the mane six, she starts running from emotions she thought she left behind. Helpful criticism wanted, but please don't be too hard. I'm putting my heart into this.


Painful Emotions lead to Love

Chapter 1:

A black figure appeared on the ground as the sun started to rise. Twilight looked out of the window of her library-tree home and look queerly at the figure. After gliding from her window, for further inspection, she realized it was a midnight black pegasus. Almost. The mare(apparently it was a mare) had a crescent moon marking on her eye and under her wings she had white spots. They glimmered like stars. She had fluffy things on the back of her ears and on her wing tips. On her flank she had a crescent moon and a vivid aqua outline of a bird, filled in with a starry black. Around her neck the mare carried a crest. It was that of the old Lunar Republic from fabled pony times. A crescent moon with a horn coming from the top and two wings on either side. She poked the trinket with her hoof and jumped when the mare opened her eyes. They were a startling mixture of dark, dark blue, bright aqua, and black. She at fist has slit pupils, then they rounded out. The pony blinked a few times, then looked up at the one who had troubled her, she screeched at Twilight. "NO! This-this can't be happening…."she glanced at her hooves in horror. "I'm sorry but," Twi politely said. " WHAT KIND OF WELCOME IS THAT!?" Then she coughed a bit. "Um…stranger?" The pegasus scrabbled away in horror. "You…your Princess Twilight Sparkle, aren't you?" The light purple alicorn nodded dumb found. "But…I've never met you before. How could you know that?" The mare simply said, "Because I've been watching you since the first episode of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic since it first came out." The alicorn sputtered. She hated not knowing something. "What are you talking about? What do you mean you've been watching-""EQUESTIRA GIRLS!" The mare yelled. "What?" Twilight asked , completely lost in the conversation with this stranger. "You went to another dimension to get your crown back from Sunset Shimmer. You became a human girl and Spike became a dog. I can prove I know! You. Had. Hands." She said simply. "Who are you!? Are you psychic or something? Do you have a severe case of Pinky Sense?" The mare burst out laughing. "Of course not! I'm a_ human._ I must of fallen through your portal and ended up here. Or maybe…."The black mares face turned pale. "What?" Twi asked. Apparently her search for knowledge never ended. But she knew that. The mare flapped her wings experimentally. "Well…it started with the dream I had when I went to sleep…I was running from a giant wave of shadow…" Twi opened her mouth. "Maybe it was-""No it was not Queen Um-King Sombra. Suddenly Luna was right there. She had a pained expression on her face and she said, 'This it the only way. I am sorry to push your fate sooner.' And suddenly, _poof!_ I black out and here we are." Twi walked around in keen silence. "Well we can't do anything about it right now. Come to my library. Let's discuss this over…." She flatted her ears as the mare yawned to reveal fangs/pointed teeth in her mouth, two on the top. Like Nightmare Moon or King Sombra or Queen Chrysalis or Princess Luna's bat guards and Flutterbat. The mare cocked her head in a puzzled way. "What now?" She asked. "You have…have…fangs…" Twi sputtered. The mare nodded as if this made perfect sense. "That's cause people have incisors." Twi stared out into space. The mare sighed in exasperation. "Meat teeth." "Ohhhhhhhhh." Twi nodded. The mare flapped her starry wings again and hovered a few feet off the ground. The she touched the ground softly and started to walk slowly, using her wings for balance. She murmured under her breath. "Children of the Night…it was true…that story…Lunar prophecy…" Twi just walked beside her. _She must of cracked her attic a bit. _She thought about what her uncle Star Scope used to say about his friends who had a bit much cider and bonked on the head to many times." So what's your name?" Twilight asked. "It's…she stopped at looked at her cutie mark." Um…Crescent Jay? Um…what else…Moonlit Jay? Moonlit Bird? Moon Jay? I don't know…" Twi pondered. "Hmm…maybe…Night Bird? Crescent Mystery? Oh, oh I know! You see that darker part next to the open space of the crescent moon? That means it's an eclipse crescent moon or just that sun Is behind it! Crescent Eclipse! That's who you are!" The mare nodded." I like that Twi. Crescent Eclipse… that has a nice ring to it. My nickname is Cressi. That's less of a mouth full than Crescent." Twilight nodded." Well come on. Let's go talk will some tea and wake up Spike." The mare nodded, for once forgetting all the pain staking emotions she had left behind in her old world. She just didn't know what a who new world of emotional hurt was about to come as she accidently fell for the most unlikely pony.


End file.
